Wander Over X-COM
by DamnedBeret
Summary: Wander travels to Earth, a world that is in war with another threat, deadlier than Lord Hater or Lord Dominator. And he roped he and Sylvia into that world's former last line of defense turned resistance group that is also actively tries to hunt them down, all because he wanted to befriend with the Commanding Officer of X-COM. Uh, oops? (Spec Ops: The Line x WOY x X-COM)


In a gigantic universe, there are countless galaxies to explore, and countless planet to visit.

And every single habitable planet is a beautiful gem. Every single habitant in those planet is kind, friendly, and always welcome every and any otherworldy visitors. But sadly, they are defenseless against many evil empires. But, as the dark shut the light, a furry, orange and energetic person and his partner always not only defeat the darkness, but also manage to find the good side of the evil-doers, the emperors.

However, there is one world that differs from others.

This is a world that has been occupied by another powerful empire from the stars. And for twenty years, they had been controlled.

But they managed to fight back, and slowly, but surely, pushed back the empire away from their own planet. _ALL BY THEMSELVES._

They had successfully unite themselves, and engaged a war, and actually winning against the more powerful, more resourceful enemy.

They are winning. And they will win, no matter what happened. Even if the empire won a battle, they will win more.

But what happen if our furry friend of the galaxy meets the defenders of that planet? Let me tell you this, it will not end well.

But whatever happens, good luck to both of you, Wander and the Commanding Officer of the X-COM Resistance.

 ** _VIGILO CONFIDO._**

* * *

 _"This is the Liberation Network broadcasting on all frequencies. ADVENT is in full retreat across all areas-"_

 _"-heavy fighting continues in the city centers as ADVENT forces attempted to regroup-"_

 _"We're barely keeping up at the flood of refugees here as people continue to desert the ADVENT-controlled city centers-"_

 _"Full curfew remains in effect as the administration deals with the ongoing crisis."_

 _"-to all of you in the occupied zones: hold your ground, continue the fight! We promise you, help is on the way."_

* * *

These few months couldn't be better.

Everything started when an informant contacted X-COM about the location of the missing Commander. Right after receiving the intel, Central started Operation Hell Raiser. The objective: Recover the Commanding Officer from an ADVENT Gene Therapy clinic.

Although costly: two seasoned operatives had died during the mission, and Central almost bit the dust, the gamble had paid off. And right after X-COM recovered it's most valuable assets, the next mission, Operation Warbringer, is a success. And from that, a streaks of successful mission followed.

Although there are casualties, as expected, because it's a war, the Commander has brought X-COM to it's deserved glory. The Warden Armor and it's variants, Plasma weapons, Psi Operatives, SPARKs, the defeats of the Alien Rulers and the Chosen, not to mention that it was X-COM who had united the three warring Special Resistance Groups: the Reapers (stealthy guerrilla marksmen), the Skirmishers (defected ADVENT soldiers), and the Templars (Psionics warriors). The effort to unite other Resistance cells, and the effort to show the entire human population the truth behind ADVENT's public faces is also commendable. And they had owe it to the Commander and his tactical skills.

Thanks to the leadership of X-COM, the Avatar Project had been destroyed; the secret alien base is in ruins now, and ADVENT struggles to control the remaining strongholds.

But then, another visitors from the sky came, packing serious threat, and X-COM and the Resistance has to deal with them the old fashioned way of filling them with bullets and/or plasma beams...

...if that visitor just stop dodging plasma rounds and stop trying to make friends with both the _entire_ X-COM staffs _and ADVENT_!

* * *

In the darkness of the galaxy, there was a small bubble (no, seriously, there really is) containing a person sitting on it's trusty stead, heading towards a planet, huge and full of life, unlike every other planets in that solar system. But what was actually inside that bubble is a furry little fellow and his best friend. They are known as Wander and Sylvia. The Wanderers of the Galaxy, as they are usually know.

"Hey, Sylvia! Would you look at that! A neat, little planet that is full of happy people!" Wander said, with his cheerful and energetic personality clearly pouring out from his tone. But when Sylvia looked at that planet, it is clearly bigger and less cute than what Wander said, just like that world... what was the name... Remnant, maybe? He continued: "We should meet them, introduce ourselves and make some friends in there, Syl!"

"I don't know if we should even get over there, Wander." Sylvia replied. "I mean, every time we go to another planet, something bad always happen, like Lord Hater, Emperor Awesome, the creatures of darkness, and those other pesky little weird things. Not to mention that this part of the galaxy wasn't recorded by any universe maps! Maybe we should find a _really_ peaceful worlds, on places where we really know it's safe, where we, oh, I don't know, won't get killed for sticking around?! Is that fine, Wander? Wander?"

No reply.

"Wander?" She looked up on her back, with her long neck making it possible, and saw that there was no one on her back. She looked at that planet, and saw another Orbble bubble heading towards it. That only meant one thing.

"Of course."

She immediately followed her friend, trying to stop him from making another stupid mistake that can cost their life.

"Wander! Come back! Wander!"

* * *

 _"Listen up, Menace 1-3. The Resistance need an information about a weakness inside of the ADVENT defense line. We tried to make contact to the informant, but unfortunately, he got ambushed by ADVENT peacekeeping forces. To that end, we need access to a hidden computer that the deceased informant had left in a building in the slums of San Francisco before ADVENT gets their hands into that intel or the computer deleted that info by itself. So, we moved in, rendezvous with the local Resistance forces and try to reach the HVI. The Resistance and X-COM are counting on you, people, so get it done._ " The voice of the Central Officer Bradford debriefed the mission as the VTOL flew into the Area of Operation.

Inside of the Skyranger, an advanced, stealthy VTOL, there were six soldiers. X-COM Operatives, to be exact. Their mission was to gain access into a computer that had valuable info. However, before they do that, they must made contact with the other rebel cells. Before the Uprising, this type of mission can be done by sending a small squad of four, but as ADVENT paid more attention to the new threat, they started sending more dangerous troops. From Sectoids, to Mutons, Berserkers, Archons, and even more. Now, with the alien regime having a war on it's hand, and they are losing, not seeing a Andromedon and multiple Vipers and a large group of ADVENT Troopers and Officers plus some Shieldbearers patrolling the streets is a really rare sight.

Not that they can stop this X-COM squad, though.

Inside of the craft, the Field Commander and Ranger, Colonel Martin Walker, was preparing his Plasma Rifle and Fusion Blade. Before the Invasion, he was a Delta Force Operator, and his first mission as an Operator was to investigate a sandstorm-ridden city of Dubai for the missing US Army battalion, the 33rd "Damned" Mobile Infantry Battalion and the survivors. However, he abandoned his orders and tried to save the citizens of Dubai, only to destroyed it nearly completely. Luckily, he (unknowingly) managed to saved a handful of survivors due to his untimely luck and wasn't charged by any war crimes. During the ADVENT Administration, they rebuilt the dead city, and he got gene-modded to live longer, which is why he looked the same as the man who entered the hell that was known as Dubai. After a few years, he found out many crimes that ADVENT had made, and decided to left the city and joined X-COM, as a way to redeem himself. He earned the call sign _Damned_ , as a way to remember the true heroes in Dubai, and he never looked back at his decision again. He looked at the squad's Scottish Sharpshooter, Captain Kevin Briggs. That man was born in a refugee camp, and he looked up on the Resistance. He showed his marksmanship long before X-COM recruited him. Reports said that he could kill two Mutons with one shot, with the old Sniper Rifle, without AP Rounds. His marksmanship gave him the nickname of _360_. In a way, Briggs reminded him of John Lugo, a fellow Operator that had been killed by a group of survivors in Dubai.

To his left was the group's Grenadier, Le Quang Anh, the 35-years-old Vietnamese Lieutenant. His father was a Dac Cong, or Vietnamese Special Forces, and a former member of the original X-COM Project. He sacrificed himself for his son and his wife's lives when ADVENT attacked his old refugee camp. Because X-COM was still recovering from the aftermath of the Invasion, nearly everyone died. Those who survived moved to another camp, which was attacked by, you guessed it, ADVENT. Since then, he became cynical at the age of 13, and trained himself for combat. X-COM recruited him, and perfected his combat style, which was destroying X-rays, earning him the nickname of _The Bomb_. He made the Field Commander comparing him with Alphanso Adams, another subordinate and friend of his that died in that hellhole.

His squad's newest member, Elena Dimitri, the Russian Psi Operative, is no pushover. Compared to other Psi Ops, the Magus Psi Ops was the strongest, even stronger than some Templars, and she was the only one to dominated an _Avatar_ of all X-rays. She was born in the cold winter of Siberia, with a family of freedom-loving fighters. During the first years of the Administration, her family would stood at the front row of every protest, demanding the aliens to leave Earth. However, her family was also the first targets of the ADVENT Stun Lancers. Later, they tracked them down when they decided to stay low, and a group of Lancers killed her own family members and friends. And from that day forward, the sight of Stun Lancers always makes her angry, and nothing makes that anger go away than the sight of a mind-controlled Lancer sticking his stun baton to _the place where the sun doesn't shine_ of a fellow ADVENT soldier- especially other Stun Lancers. That is why she got the call sign _Shanker_.

And there was Walker's friend from the first days in X-COM. Captain Greg " _Hacker_ " Connor, the group's Specialist. He was a former US Ranger and Sapper. He got interested in machinery at a young age. In fact, his turret designs was used by Delta and other Tier-One forces. However, ADVENT wanted him to incorporate his turret designs into their own... at gunpoint. They forced him to build a new model of Gauss Turret, or to watch his family executed by treason. Unfortunately, his family was already dead and he didn't know about it till the bitter end. So when his old friend, Martin Walker, revealed a way out of the city, he wholeheartly agreed to follow him. His skills in both electronics and combat made him a suitable choice for being a Specialist and an Engineer.

The last member of Menace 1-3 is Sergeant Samuel " _RNG_ " Pineda, Spanish Ranger. Like most Rangers, he was armed with the Storm Gun, but he also carried Fusion Axes. He was, and is, the luckiest son of a bitch in X-COM. His luck-streak started when he dodged every single bullet from ADVENT Troopers when he was nothing more than a Squaddie. And then it continued when he killed the Archon King by an Assault Rifle fitted with a Repeater. And then The Warlock, one of the Chosen, bit the dust by the same way. But his life wasn't lucky; At a young age, he got sold to slavery by a band of bandits. When he freed himself, he got into a refugee camp, but that camp was attacked by ADVENT. Luckily, he survived. Unluckily, it seemed that he became an ADVENT Magnet. Wherever he goes, ADVENT followed. That is, until he joined the Resistance. His action on the field caught the eyes of X-COM, and when they offered him a chance to join them, he quickly accepted, and starting the string of luck at that very moment.

"Well, sir, would ya look at that." Briggs motioned Walker to look outside. When the former Delta Operator looked at the window, he silently smiled. In front of the wall that divided the slums and the ADVENT-controlled part of the city was a large crowd of rioters. They had signs which said: _LIARS_ , _GET OUT OF EARTH,_ and any other variations. He even saw a civilian dragged a Lancer when his pals wasn't looking and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the unfortunate ADVENT soldier. Oh, if Dimitri was there, shanking the poor Lancer up on it's ass will be a mercy kill (if she was even willing to kill it).

"Holy shit."

Suddenly, the Skyranger made a sharp turn, making most of the Operatives inside fell down. It was unusual for the X-COM VTOL to fly like it just avoided an unguided rocket. Immediately after that, Walker keyed up his earpiece and contacted Firebrand, the pilot.

"What the fuck was that?!"

 _"Something was about to hit the Skyranger, that's what! It looked like some sort of a Gatekeeper, but that shit's usually found in a Psi Portal or in Avatar Blacksites, not in the sky!"_ The female pilot replied, her voice was a bit cranky after dodging something. Walker took a mental note to warn Command later. A new enemy in the AO means a deadly threat against X-COM, and he's willing to bet all of his money that this new enemy is even more dangerous than Avatars. Well, no matter; Walker did stab an Avatar up on it's ass once, even though that he teleported right after getting shanked. That operation was later renamed from _Witch Slap_ to _The Great Shanking_ , thanks to many request from Shen and Bradford (of all people) and base personel that made the Commander just gave the fuck up and changed it. That was also the first time X-COM encountered an Avatar, by the way.

 _"Anyway, guys, approaching LZ. Get ready!"_

As soon as the prepared their weapons and Warden armors, W.A.R. Suit and Wraith Suit, the ramp opened and the ropes dropped down to the streets. The squad ran and rappel down fast. After touching down, all of them checked around for enemy patrol, and then ran towards to the rendezvous point. While rushing to the objective, all of them decided to just avoid civilian contact; there were still a lot of citizens who still believes in ADVENT or they were Faceless in disguise. Sometimes, those civvies even didn't care if the person in front of them is a Faceless, they just talked to them like an ordinary human would do towards his friend. The first time a X-COM squad saw this and recorded the scene, every single person in the Bridge dropped their jaws in true disbelief. Just how popular ADVENT was before X-COM attacked the ADVENT Network Tower? And how popular they are right now?

After moving towards a very narrow and dark valley, the squad looked around, checking for ADVENT forces and Resistance fighters that they were supposed to meet. Suddenly, Walker and his men were being held at gunpoint, and five Magnetic Rifles' muzzle appeared from the dark. The X-COM Operatives raised their weapons, and pointed at the guns. Closer inspection indicated that those rifles are X-COM-made. Realizing this, the group lowered their weapons, and Walker said:

"Friendlies. We're X-COM."

A person got out of the shadow, wearing the Predator Armor, and that person was holding a Battle Scanner in his hand. When the scanner activated, nothing happened. The rebels moved out of the dark, all of them sighed in relief. One of them exclaimed: "Thank God, they aren't Faceless." and a woman walked out, wearing the E.X.O. Suit and slinging a Mag Cannon on her back. She raised her hands towards Walker, prompting him to shake her hand.

"Sarah Watts. Pleasure to meet you."

"Martin Walker, pleasure's all mine. So, do you have any useful intel about the mission?"

"Yeah. After ADVENT heard about a potential weakness in their lines of defense, they acted immediately. Some of my scouts said that patrols are circling in and around District 9, which is also the location of the objective. They also said that MECs, Shieldbearers, Mutons, Andromedons and Sectopods are common around those patrols. If we have to go through them, we have to do it quick. My men can hold them off or keep them at bay, but I have to know if the reward outweighs the risk."

"Don't worry. We got another squad, Menace 1-5, waiting for you at The Overpass. They got orders to help us when things get tough. I suggest that you send a few men to them, and distract the patrols in District 5. And if this operation is successful, you'll have valuable intel to breach The Wall and attack ADVENT directly."

"I know, but I don't want this to be a Batman Gamble. We've lost too many men already."

"Hey," Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder, and the owner of the hand was Walker. "High risk, high reward. And we'll doing this for humanity, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, this shit again. Alright, enough talking, we'll get you to the computer. Stick to us, and don't attract any attention, got it."

"Yes, ma'am. Lead the way."

Soon enough, Menace 1-3, Sarah, and two Resistance fighters reached a small cafe. The good news was that Bradford confirmed that the objective was there. The bad news was the fact that there was an ADVENT patrol, consist of five Troopers, three Lancers, two Mutons, two Officers, a Shieldbearer, and two Heavy MECs, and they didn't seem to leave immediately. The worse news was they had 30 minutes to access the terminal. And the worst news was that this type of terminal can't be hacked by the GREMLIN Mk III, and someone had to manually hack it in order to gain access. In other words, either Engineering started researching GREMLINs Mk IV and sent them to the AO within 20 minutes, or they break concealment, rush towards the terminal and bail out before reinforcements came while in the middle of a sea of bullets and plasma. Given that the speed of development of X-COM's research projects can only be compared at the speed of development of Half-Life 3, the latter choice was more obvious.

"Menace 1-5, this is 3-1." Walker contacted the other X-COM squad. "We're gonna need a big distraction here."

 _"Roger that, 3-1. How long are you gonna need?"_ The leader of 1-5 asked, which Damned replied with a smirk on his face.

"Enough so Shanker can shank every Lancers up on their asses on Earth."

There were chuckles on the other side of the radio. _"Copy that. Tell her to shank 'em hard."_

"Roger, over and out." He disconnected the call, and turned to his squad. "Alright. 360, I need you to get to the most advantageous position you could think of and set a killzone on them, and I want updates about any incoming patrols nearby. Bomb, I want you to suppress and blow up the X-rays if they survive the Overwatch shots. Shanker, the Lancers' all yours, but make sure that if any psionic X-rays show up, finish 'em. The rest of you, clear the patrol when they are seperate and give Hacker a chance to rush into the objective."

"But when will they do that?" A rebel asked. And just in time, an explosion occured in District 5, the closest district to District 9. Immediately after that, a Muton, a Lancer, a MEC, a Officer and two Troopers seperated from the group, and ran towards the general direction of the explosion. It left the weakened patrol behind, perfect for an ambush. Every Resistance fighter and X-COM Operatives dashed towards cover or higher ground without getting detected, and all trained their guns at the unsuspecting ADVENT forces. And Walker barked an order:

"Open fire on my mark."

Everyone put their fingers dangerously close to their trigger, eager to kill some X-rays, or, in the case of the Russian Psi Operative, charging her power to put a Stun Baton to somebody's stockings. The signal sounded when Walker aimed his Plasma Rifle at the Officer, and killed him right on the spot. A rebel threw a Scanner for scouting, and The Grenadier charged up his Beam Cannon and damaged the MEC, and the concentrated fire of two Magnetic Rifle brought down the machine. The Shieldbearer intended to deployed it's Shield immediately, but it was stopped by a Storm Gun shot to it's face. Two Troopers lost their lives by being in the range of Sarah's Saturation Fire, while the last one lost it's own by being in the killzone. The Muton got shot by a concentrated plasma beam, but survived, only to be met with a _hot_ blade of the Field Commander and another beam of plasma from the Specialist. And bonus point to the Lancers: one got dominated and was forced to forcefully stick it's Stun Baton to it's former comrade's asshole. It activated the Stun function of the baton, making the already hurt Lancer widdened it's alien eyes, twitched it's body and proceeded to screamed with such a volume that it could shatter moons in seconds, if the broken glasses from nearby buildings didn't show any indications. The poor Lancer fainted from the electricity, the pain in it's ass, and the need for a cigarette. The controlled Lancer grabbed the dropped baton, and violently did the same, causing another high-pitched scream of pain, and fainted due to _similar scenarios_. The X-COM Operatives and the rebels could see both of them pissing themselves, as their eyes twitched.

After dispatching the X-rays, reinforcements had been sent, and Connor ran towards the terminal, with Walker and Dimitri on his back, and tried to manually hack the device. But before he gained access, two ADVENT Dropships dropped two squads, each consisted of a Officer, another Lancer, three Troopers and a Shieldbearer. Everyone with half a brain could know that shit was about to hit the fan. Hard. On instinct, the Operatives hid behind cover, and started blazing guns at the enemies. Due to ADVENT knew they were there, everyone was a bit panicked, and some shots were missed. Walker tried to dispatch an Officer but the beam just grazed through the target, not fully hitting it. Dimitri used Null Lance and managed to killed a group of Troopers, but one lucky ADVENT soldier ran away before it hit, only to hit the ground after a barrage of magnetically accerated slugs. The Lancers got hit by a Plasma Bomb, courtesy of the Vietnamese Grenadier. That explosion also blew up the car that the Officer that Damned missed, killing it. One Shieldbearer tried to activate the shield, but it was killed by a rebel soldier. The second one did succeed, but the shields wasn't good enough to withstand beams of plasma from 360's Plasma Lance and another hail of beams. The last remnants of Troopers and the surviving Officer died when X-COM focus their aim at them, and they didn't stand a chance. Their death was also the time when Hacker gained intel from the terminal. However, during the fight, Walker and Le was hit, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good, either. Dimitri was in the radius of an ADVENT Grenade when the late Officer threw it at her position. She was caught in the blast while trying to escape. While Connor and Briggs were grazed a bit, one rebel fighter took a slug right in the face, ending his life. Another was gravely wounded, and Sarah was standing, but she wasn't fine.

"Tell me we got it." She asked. Connor replied: "Yep, we did. Let's get the fuck outta here. More reinforcements incoming."

"Hold up! One X-ray entered the Scanner's radar! Unknown contact!" The surviving rebel yelled, and everybody checked around, and the rebel, Walker and Connor ran into the location of the alien. As soon as they rushed towards covers and peeked out, they realized something: That X-ray was a furry, orange, humanoid but small, like the Sectoids from the First Alien War. Also, that alien was wearing a ridiculously large, green hat with a yellow star, and it's face was carrying one of the silliest grin X-COM has ever seen.

"Howdy fellas!" Apparently, the alien could speak fluent English with a perfect Southern American accent. "Folks call me Wander, and we really like your town!" He immediately get closed to Walker, and asked with his energetic and optimistic personality clearly showed. "What's your name?"

"X-ray spotted! Open fire!"

The rebel raised his rifle and opened fire, but Wander just dodged it comically.

"Woah!" The alien literally bended his body away from the beams and the magnet rounds. "Is that _your_ way to say hello to a future friend? And I'm a traveler from the galaxy, here to make some memories with the locals!"

"So you can fuck us up like those fucking aliens did to my family? Bitch please!" The Specialist replied, and took more shots, but missed.

"Shots failed to connect! And how the fuck did it do that?! It that X-ray a Thin Man?!" The rebel screamed when they just couldn't even graze the new enemy contact.

"Doesn't matter! Take down that fucking alien!" Walker yelled at the rebel, also taking shots to kill the furry alien.

"C'mon guys, can we just be friends and be happy-"

"DIE YOU ADVENT FUCKS!" Connor threw a grenade at the alien, but again, it dodged.

"Advent? Who's Advent? I'm just a good ol' wanderer from the galaxy!" Wander exclaimed, still wanting to befriend with the soldiers while dodging plasma beam and magnetic slugs. However, something dragged him into cover. And when he closely looked at the dragger, he realized that it was his best friend, Sylvia. Unable to hold it, he hugged the Zbornak.

"Sylvia! You're here!"

"Wander! What did I tell you about going alone into a unknown planet?" She exclaimed, clearly worried about her friend.

"Uh, oops?"

"Okay, fine. Let's get out of this flarf narblin' place and-" She said, while pulling the Orbble bottle, but the Specialist noticed her, and yelled:

"Another X-ray spotted! Fucking ADVENT patrols keep showing up!"

A few plasma beams and slugs penetrated the wall behind them, prompting them to put the bottle away and moved away from the soldiers. However, the one with a sword slinging behind him flanked them, and fired his rifle. Although he missed, he pushed them towards the other X-COM Operative and the Resistance fighter, which triggered the trap. The GREMLIN Mk III of Connor activated it's Arc Thrower and knocked down both Wander and Sylvia. The last thing they heard was someone exclaimed:

"X-ray neutralized!"

"Jesus... that was fucking weird." The Resistance Fighter exclaimed, which Walker responded:

"No shit."

After dispatching the two strange X-rays, Walker and Connor dragged them back to the extraction point. They had to go, fast, or ADVENT will sent another wave of reinforcement, and they did not want another wave. Before the Uprising, it was hard enough to deal with the X-rays patrols and ADVENT forces, and now, the sight of a Dropship usually means something worse than shit is about to hit the windmill. And soon enough, Vipers appeared. One of them dragged the rebel and tried to crush him. The Operatives tried to save him, only for the guy lost his head by a plasma bolt. A Berserker showed up, and it forced Walker and Connor ran to the evac zone, knowing that their weapons can only piss it off. A Lancer dashed towards the Field Commander and tried to knock him down, but it missed, and he retaliated by cutting it's head clean off by his standard-issue plasma machete. A hail of bullets and bullets almost made the duo didn't made it with their cargo, but it didn't mean that they didn't get hit. Both of them was bleeding, and they would die of loss of blood if the didn't have their armors. They met up wiith the rest of the team, and the two Operatives was surprised to see the Sharpshooter was on the shoulder of the Grenadier, and those who were still standing was worse for wear. Walker noticed a missing woman with the E.X.O. Suit, so he asked:

"What happened to Sarah?"

Le pointed at the carcass of the Resistance Leader, with her body lying lifelessly on the sideways, and her body was filled with burn marks and bullet holes. Now, with the tables has turned for the X-COM Operatives, they decided to ask after they returned to the Avenger. As they broad the waiting Skyranger, a lucky Muton shot the rope that Le was holding, and made him fell down to the streets. As soon as the Vietnamese stood up, he got hit by an angry Berserker, making him flew across the street and died as he hit the wall of the cafe. The only thing that Walker could do was to try to help him, but being dragged back to the craft and lost eye contact with him before he saw the Grenadier hit the floor and being beaten.

Just like in Dubai, just like Adam's death.

When the Skyranger flew back to HQ, and when they secured the still knocked down captive X-rays, the passangers were silent. Not one word were spoken, not one movements were made. They were trying to cope with the loss of a fellow Operative and friend, and the thought of watching the unconcious Operative that almost reached the Gates of Death but survived didn't help the mood at all. Now, all they wanted was to close their eyes, and tried to rest for a bit. And that was what Walker did.

* * *

 _"...why?"_

 _It was the voice of the roasted 33rd Soldier, dying as the fires of White Phosphorous stuck inside his body burned, threatening his life._

 _"You brought this on yourself." Captain Martin Walker coldly said, as he thought that he has destroyed the camp of his enemy by those White Phosphorous shells, another step to stop the authoritarian regime of the trapped US soldiers here in the sand-ridden Dubai._

 _"We... were helping..." His voice was weak, and soon enough, he died. But in that last moments, he pointed out an alley, and the trio of Delta Force Operators walked in, and saw..._

 _"What? Oh, no..."_

 _..._

 _"Are those... civilians?" 47 of them, to be exact. Unarmed men, women, children died as the white fires consumed their flesh, and the toxic gas destroyed their lungs, when Walker pushed the button to destroy the HMMWV that he needed it gone to continue his quest._

 _"Where'd they come from? There's no camp here!" His second-in-command, 1st Lieutenant Adams, exclaimed as he walked through the carnage._

 _"They took 'em from the Nest." It was actually plausible. If they weren't came from there, then where?_

 _"That hotel back in the storm wall? No, no, no. No, those can't be the civvies that got kidnapped! S'not possible!"_

 _"Yeah, it is. What's why Gould stormed the place. He didn't want the Gate. He was trying to rescue his people..." The most distraught one, Staff Sergeant John Lugo, lashed out, and then he pointed at his Commissioned Officer. "This is your fault, goddamnit!"_

 _"Stop right there, Lugo!" Adams immediately rushed towards the SSG. But as they were arguing, Walker looked at the corpse of a mother, covering the eyes and ears of her child. Did he do this?_

 _"But it is! He wouldn't listen-" He did. But... he did what he had to do, right?_

 _"We don't have a choice!" Yes, they didn't have no choice, but to continue... did they?_

 _"He turned us into fucking killers!" They are killers, but they kill for the greater good... right?_

 _"That's enough, Sergeant!" No... no more doubt about this. He got no choice. It was out of control. He had to do that to continue... to help the survivors of Dubai..._

 _"No! No!" ...but something inside him screamed, kept saying that this is all his fault all along. If he just... turned back when he saw the source of the distress signal, things would be different, right?_

 _Maybe... but..._

 _"Control yourself, NOW!" ...he is too late. He had to move. For their sake. For his sake. Right?_

 _No. It wasn't, isn't, and won't be right. At all._

 _"...do you feel like a hero yet?"_

* * *

A.N: I just do this for fun, and just for the fact that there is no WOY x X-COM crossover, so I did it! Although the end product turned into a Spec Ops: The Line x Wander Over Yonder x X-COM. Oops, I guess?

Now, if anyone is good enough and want to adopt this piece of shit, PM me. No sweat, alright? After all, I'm just a crackpot writer.


End file.
